


AI

by orphan_account



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 11:40:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14768895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Two years after her brother's death, Rin falls in love with Hatsune Miku. However, she knows that nothing good can come of it. After all, her brother died because he came out as bi...More specifically, because his parents didn't accept it. Can Rin end up with Miku without being harmed? Can Rin escape from her homophobic home? And, more importantly, will Len's real killers ever be discovered?





	AI

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, here we go i guess. This is my first fanfic on here, and it's probably really crappy. 
> 
> A few things you should know before starting this fanfic:  
> ·Basically, the kagamine parents killed Len bc he came out as bi.  
> ·The police never found the killer  
> ·This is a japanese highschool au  
> ·Rin is a first year, Gumi is a first year, Miku is a second year and Luka is a third year. Kaito and Meiko are third years as well.  
> ·For plot convience, Kaito is the brother of Miku in this.  
> ·Rin's the only one who knows who murdered her brother.
> 
> I could've explained that in a prologue, but then it would mess up the chapter numbers, and that'd make me mad.

Here Rin was, walking to school alone. She had grown used to this of course, but that didn't make her feel any less lonely. She missed the times when'd she woke up her brother ten minutes before school started, just to freak him out. She missed running to school with him, her always taking the lead. After all, she was always the more athletic one...

Rin missed her brother. She missed him so much, sometimes she missed him too much. Sometimes she'd wake up in the morning and forget that he was gone, and later go to his old bed only to dicover that he wasn't there. Then the events of that night replayed in her head, and she couldn't stop crying. She'd end up on the floor again, and wonder why she couldn't just move on.

But as much as she denies it, she knows exactly why she can't let herself move on.

The real killers were never found. The police couldn't find the evidence, the evidence she so desperately looked for. The evidence she swore was there. It only made it worse that she knew who the killers were.

She was right there. She was right there when her father held Len down while their mother stabbed him...Stabbed him repeatedly. She remembered his screams, his pleas for them to stop. She remembered every second of it. She remembered locking herself in the bathroom, and calling the police with tears rolling down her face.

She remembered how all of a sudden it was silent.

What Rin remembered next was her sliding down the bathroom wall, ending up in a fatal position. She remembered her vision blurring, and remembered how loud her sobs were. She remembered how it was SO HARD to breath.

She wished she didn't.

She wish she didn't remember.

She'd do anything if she could simply forget, or, better yet, have things go back to the way they were before.

But things aren't that simple...

Rin snaps out of her thoughts by the school bell. She instantly realizes that she's arrived at her school, Vocaloid Highschool. This would be a good thing, but it isn't since she has arrived late. Despite the tears now rolling down her cheeks, she is able to quickly run to her classroom. However, along the way she bumps into someone, and falls to the ground on top of the person.

The person quickly lifts Rin off. Not all the way up, but enough so that Rin can see the person. The person had long teal hair, which was tied up into pigtails. Her eyes were teal as well. She was wearing the school's uniform, so Rin assumes that she's a student.

Rin scrambles to get up, and helps the girl up shortly after. It was then that Rin noticed how TALL this girl was. At least, tall compared to her. 

For a moment they just stayed there in an awkward silence. "I'm sorry! I should've watched where I was going...", the girl said, breaking the long silence. "No, no! It's my fault!", Rin replied, tears still flowing out of her eyes. Her voice, however, hadn't cracked yet.

The next thing they knew, they were in silence again. It was suffocating. Then, all of a sudden the taller girl's hand was on the shorter's own. "Are you okay?", she asks the clearly younger teen. It seems that she noticed the tears. "I-i-", it was then that Rin's voice broke, "I don't know-" she says before being cut off by her sobs. 

The older girl, who I think we all know is Miku, pulled Rin into a hug. Rin reluctantly hugged back. Miku was worried, she was worried about many things. "Is this girl okay? What happened to her?...Was it something I did?...No, no time for playing the blame game, Miku! This girl needs comfort!...I just hope her sobs aren't too loud, it would be upsetting to see her get in trouble for this...", she thought.

"Shhhh, it's okay. Everything's going to be fine...You will be fine, there's no reason to cry," Miku said, trying not to come off as concernedly. Her voice was gentle and quiet at that moment. It was just above a whisper. Miku knew Rin was listening though, because after her last sentence she held on tighter. Rin's head was buried in Miku's chest, her sobs barely audible because of it.

So they just stood there, Rin crying and Miku offering gentle words...Until Rin eventually stopped. "I-i...", she said, trying to form the rest of the sentence after. She felt so drained after all that crying. It wasn't anything she wasn't used too though...This happened often, at school and at home. The difference between then and now is that someone actually COMFORTED her this time. Usually she would be all alone while breaking down, and no one would help her when her sobs wouldn't stop.

"I-i...I-i'm sorry," Rin finally spits out, letting go of Miku. Miku let go soon after, and soon they were in silence once again. Rin stared at the floor while Miku stared at Rin, longing to know what to say. 

Longing to break the silence.

Longing to help this girl.

Longing to know what's wrong.

Longing to have the courage to speak.

The silence was suffocating them, Miku in specific. With her thoughts the only thing to keep her company in her mind, she felt like she was going insane. She wanted to do so many things to help, but with all the possiblities and outcomes the teal haired girl was drowning in them. 

What if she said something wrong? What if this girl hated her? What if she was the reason the girl was crying? 

These questions (and more) swirled around in her mind; refusing to leave her alone. But it was the next question that hit her the hardest:

What if she had been silent for too long?

...What if she was already fucking up? What if she was fucking up by just not saying anything? What if the younger girl was feeling just as suffocated, if not more by this?

It was this line of thinking that pushed her to speak.

"You have nothing to be sorry for.", Miku said before Rin's head bolted up. She then was looking up at Miku. "...Sorry...", she spat out.

"Like I said, you have nothing to be sorry for. You don't have to be sorry for being sorry, you don't have to be sorry for having nothing to be sorry for. You don't have to be sorry for tripping on me. You have nothing that I'm aware of that you should be sorry for. And no, you shouldn't be sorry for crying either," Miku tells Rin.

"...Why?", Rin asks, looking back at the ground. She didn't want to make eye contact. "Because, it isn't your fault," Miku answers. "...How?...How isn't it my fault?", Rin asks, eyes shifting to Miku's mouth. She noticed how it was chapped, and took a mental note to get her chapstick as a thank you gift.

"You can't control how you feel. And you tripping onto me was a mistake, a mistake that I'm not even mad about. It was my fault as well," Miku said; leaving Rin speechless. A small smile slipped onto Miku's face. Rin quickly noticed it before her eyes bolted up to look at Miku's. 

"My name is Hatsune Miku by the way. You can call me Miku though, or Meeks. It's whatever you prefer!", Miku introduces herself happily. "A-Already?!", Rin thought. "I...I'm Kagamine Rin, but you can call me Rin! Or something else, it's whatever you want I guess...", Rin replies; a little more nervous than Miku.

"Okay, Rinny!", Miku says happily. Rin is surprised by the new nickname, but happy about it. "Is this what having a friend is like?", she thought. Before she could continue her line of thinking, Miku interrupts her thoughts. "It's too late to go to class, so let's just ditch!", she says happily. This immediately shocks Rin. "D-ditch?!", Rin said aloud. "Yeah, why not? We'll stay for lunch then bolt!", the older girl says. 

"But-", Miku interrupts Rin before she can say anymore. "We're teenagers, this is supposed to be the best years of our lifes! Why should we waste it on school?!", Miku asks. "Because, if we don't waste it on school we'll have no future.", Rin replies. "...S-SO?!", the older girl responds. It was at that moment that Rin realized that Miku couldn't be argued with.

Rin sighed; this was a sign of defeat to Miku. "Aha! So you'll ditch with me?!", Miku asks happily. "Fiiiiiiiine...", Rin answers, dragging out the I in the word. It was right after that that the bell rang, and the halls were filled with students.

Miku grabbed Rin's hand and led her to the roof. For the first time in what felt like forever, Rin was excited about something. Rin was happy about something. Rin hadn't forgotten that day, that fateful day...But she stopped thinking about it. She stopped thinking about her insane parents. She stopped thinking about her brother's screams. And for now, it was enough.

It's a shame that her happiness couldn't last forever.

**Author's Note:**

> This ended up being a lot more angsty than i thought? But i think i balanced it out pretty well.
> 
> Excuse my horrible grammar pls-
> 
> If you have anything to say about this, make a comment! If you liked it, leave kudos!
> 
> I just realized how short this was-


End file.
